A Family Class:What Could Possibly Go Wrong
by jflowy
Summary: The 7th year of the Golden trio arrives a year late,with the war fresh in their memory, parents worry their children will rush into "love" because of the growing up they were forced to do. Dumbledore helps come up with a solution. A Parenting Class.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ! This story is the new and improved version of Parenting and Educational Planning. Reviews would be lovely . Thank you for sticking with me. Love you all 3 .

* * *

_'Ms. Granger. We are pleased to inform you…_' Hermione squealed with glee as she re-read the letter for what she was sure was the hundredth time. Hidden under the long mane of brown hair, the young witch had a grin glued to her face, and brown eyes brown eyes filled with stars. She was far too preoccupied with scanning the letter , whose content she had basically committed to memory, to notice the other two occupants of the compartment trying to get her attention.

_'HERMIONE!' _Ron finally shouted. _'Bloody hell, are you ever gonna put down that blasted letter ? You've been gawking at it for half an hour strait!'_ Hermione's head snapped up and she reddened up to the very roots of her curly brown hair glaring at her friend.

"Wow. So sorry . I just…I'm excited. You're right. I should be getting over to the heads compartment about now anyway.' She busied herself picking up her things, already changed into her robes.

_'So Hermione' _Harry started elbowing the redhead for his crudeness. They should be trying to be supportive. He Knew how much the position meant to her. _' Who do you suppose got Head Boy ?'_

Hermione smiled at his attempt to cover Ron's blunt statement _'I thought of that. And honestly I don't know Harry .Probably a Ravenclaw. Michael Corner maybe ? I guess I'll find out in a minute, see you later .' _She smiled at them both and exited the compartment.

Draco had put it off as long as he could afford. He had to go now . He had no choice. His life was over .

_' Have fun with Granger and don't get __**too**__ friendly' _Blaise Zabini couldn't help but smirk and mock his friend's predicament .It was so ridiculously fun to see his friend's misfortune.

_'Sod off Blaise. Merlin you're such an arse.' _Draco glared at his fellow Slytherin, then slammed the compartment door and headed down the hall like a man toward the noose. His mother had been ecstatic when the letter had arrived proclaiming him head boy. He had to admit he'd been a tad happy as well. Being the so called "Prince of Slytherin" was nothing compared to Head Boy, practically king of Hogwarts. That is… until he realized who Head Girl must be. The only one Dumbledore could have chosen. That goody two shoes Griffindor had d practically been chosen for Head girl when she was a first year ! He'd been dreading this moment ever since.

He was so lost in his thoughts of dread that he didn't notice the witch in Griffindor robes making a beeline for the same door he was . That is , of course, until he crashed into her and they both ended up on the ground.

_" Ugh you filth , watch where you walk you dolt!" _Draco exclaimed reflexively picking himself up quickly. He hadn't even realized who he had run into. Hermione scoffed, red with anger.

_"ME? Honestly Malfoy You crashed into ME! Why don't __**you**__ watch where you're going you loathsome lit..." _She stopped suddenly as she became aware of her surroundings.

They were alone in the hallways. Everyone was in a compartment catching up with friends.

She was in front of the Head's compartment...

So was he...

She was Head Girl...

_"No"_ She whispered, half to herself.

_"Yes"_ Draco smirked in spite of himself, knowing exactly what conclusion she had come to in her mind. At least he would not be the only one tortured this predicament. She stepped into the compartment without another word. Draco followed, his aristocratic smirk still in place.

The Head's compartment was more magnificent than Hermione had dared imagine. The four house emblems hung on flags from the ceiling with threads of light joining them, connecting them as a sign of unity . Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, she imagined because of the sentiment.

Littered on the four walls were the pictures of past Head Girl's and Boy's. Most of them smiled and waved down at Hermione and Draco, welcoming them to the life they lived years before. Hermione spotted last year's Heads Michael and Jenny. They looked at Draco with doubt in their eyes, neither of them were Slytherins and she was sure they they knew of the Blond's reputation. However, many of the past Slytherin heads looked doubtfully at Hermione as well.

Taking their eyes of the walls finally, they surveyed the rest of the room. It seemed that this room was a statement about hose unity and everything was decorated as such. The only place to sit, was a black leather couch. It o sat two people and was adorned by a Red and green quilt with a moving picture of a snake and a lion intertwined . The room looked as if it was re-done each year to honor the Head Boy and girl and their houses.

Other than the couch the only furniture in the room was a black table with the Hogwarts crest printed on top of it "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". On the table rested a single white envelope addressed to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Hermione made a grab for it but Draco saw the opportunity and , using his seeker skills, smoothly stole it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco wore identical looks of shocks on their faces . Hermione had always known her life would end early; that her dreams would be crushed... but she had always assumed that it would have been done by You-Know... by Voldemort. She would never have guessed it would have been done by ...…by...Albus Dumbledore?

15 minutes earlier:

"Malfoy give me the bloody letter." Hermione's voice came out in a deathly calm tone.

Draco nearly smirked at her poor attempt to intimidate him. "No" he said simply. "Its addressed to both of us and obviously I have more right to it than you do you insufferable witch"

"Could you possibly be any MORE childish you little prat!" She screamed at him, her control finally snapping. How was she supposed to survive a year of his insufferable behaviour? In the same Dormitory. She wished she could have gotten out of the blasted compartment but rules were rules and she had a commitment now as head girl, that included a meeting with the head boy until the train stopped in Hogsmeade. But she was not about to let him ruin what she had worked for for eight years ! She deserved this position. She plopped down unto the the couch with a murderous expression on her face.

Draco's POV:

What right did she have to the letter? How dare she! He was a Malfoy and no matter what his father had done to tarnish the name, it was still a powerful dynasty, she was a muggleborn ( not a mudblood, he couldn't afford to get punished for that). Ugghh, how he despised her... His brooding was cut off by Granger's annoyed remarks.

" Oy, Malfoy! Are you gonna open the letter before or after the end if this millennium" She almost snarled.

"I'll open the blasted letter when I'm damn good and ready!" He snapped back.

" You're just being stubborn ! What, mudblood not good enough to read to ? Or do you need a little help reading a bloody letter ?" She crooned sarcastically.

" I'll do what I want with the bloody letter now shut up Granger! "

" FINE! Why don't you take the letter and shove it up your stuck up pureblood arse!"

For a moment Draco was shocked at the words coming from Granger's mouth. Then his mouth formed a grim line. She was NOT going to best him. He fought to remain in control of hiis temper.

"Granger..." he started in a dealthy tone. But she interrupted him.

"No, Malfoy. YOU listen to ME. If you dont give me that letter right now I am personally going to inform McGonnogal of your insubordination of my authority. I might even throw in a few sexual harrasment claims too. Who do you think she will belive " She cocked an eyebrow, as if daring him to retaliate.

" Bitch" He muttered while opening the letter, shooting an intense glare I'm her direction. If only looks could kill . He mourned silently to himself .

" Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger.

I am extremely pleased to see two of my favourite students achieve their potential as heads of this marvelous school. You were not chosen randomly, you were chosen for your wit talent as well as how you differ and as lovely as it would be to allow you to settle into your new quarters as well as enjoy your new authority, I am afraid I must beg your pardon and ask a favour of you.

Even as the war is over and all is well in the spirit of unity ( in theory), we have been having many issues in the Wizarding world as well as in the school. We have been getting numerous complaints from concerned parents as well as staff . Parents fear their children will make poor decisions due to the drama of the war , concerning matters of the heart. The staff are more concerned with the children making trouble with other houses because of the same scarring. I have consulted with many trusted advisors and I believe I have come up with a solution, however as heads I will need you to set an example for the other students.

I have decided to commence a new, mandatory course for all Seventh year students to deal with this problem. I have decided to name it Parenting And Educational Planning, PEP as a personal pun. Each student will be "married" to someone outside his/her house and parent a magical baby, dealing with the stress of adulthood as well as balancing their regular classes. You, of course, will be the first to start this course in order to set an example for the other students and set the perfect example of unity, and common sense we are attempting to instill. The others will not be starting the actual course until two weeks into the school year.

Please report to my office directly after the feast where you will be prepped for the course and you will be started on th course tonight. Thank you and I apologize for any discomfort or nerves you may be feeling. Please do bit be alarmed, I am sure this project will be enlightening for all you students. I will be seeing you. "Mr and Mrs. Malfoy."

Sincerely Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


End file.
